The Red String Of Fate
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: Have you heard of the red string of fate? An Innocence allows people to see the strings that connect them to their soul mates
1. Chapter 1

"Have you ever heard of 'the red string of fate'?" Komui asked the four exorcist that sat in his office.

"It's a myth. Two people are connected by the red thread are said to be destined lovers. They're joined at the little finger, right?" Lenalee replied with a smile.

"That is absolutely correct my darling, beautiful, intelligent sister!" Komui squeaked jumping over his paperwork covered desk and glomping Lenalee. Lenalee let out a sigh as she tried to remove her adoring brother.

"Hey sister fetish! Just give us the file so we can be on our way." Kanda demanded. Komui left his sister's side reluctantly, handing the four each a folder that was brimming with papers.

"This red string of fate has become visible apparently in this town just about a day's train ride away. It's possible, only the slightest, but possible, that there maybe Innocence somewhere, possibly in that town. I want you four to go stop this problem as quickly as possible. And if I see any reports of red strings attached to my darling Lenalee's finger, you'll all die for letting it happen."

"There's four of us going? You only need three, right. I volunteer to stay behind." Allen begged hoping for a vacation from Kanda.

"No, all four of you are going, the train will be here in twenty minutes, better hurry or you'll miss it!" Komui replied, denying his request.

Kanda and Allen groaned in union at the thought, then shot deadly glares to one another.

* * *

"Nee! Allen!" Lavi said shaking a dazed Allen's shoulder.

"What is it, Lavi?" Allen asked removing his gaze from the passing scenery

"The strings are appearing!" Lavi said holding up his little finger where a thing red string was tied to it. Allen looked at his own and noted the string tied to his own. The strings didn't lead anywhere but slowly appeared as they drew closer to the town.

"I wonder who's at the other end of your string Allen." Lenalee said, watching her own string appear.

"Yeah I wonder who he is!" A wide-grinned Lavi said

"HE! I'm not gay!" Allen exclaimed, pouting knowing it was useless to convince them otherwise

"Give it up Allen. We all know you're as straight as a rainbow." Lavi smiled

"I'm not gay!"

"_IF YOU WERE GAY THAT'D BE OKAY. I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY, I'D LIKE YOU YOU SEE..._" Lavi began singing

"Shut-up,Baka Usagi! I don't need to hear your off tune voice sing that god forsaken song." Kanda demanded woken from his sleep by the singing.

"Ooh~ But Yuu! If you were gay, it would be okay."

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled "And I'm not gay!"

"That's not what the string connecting you and Allen says." Lenalee smiled pointing out the red string that connected Kanda and Allen's little fingers.

"I'M NOT GAY!" The two yelled in union. Kanda tried to remove the string, and Allen looked away quickly to cover a red face. Lavi and Lenalee smiled largely.

* * *

**Should I continue? Yes no? A product of writers block on every and I mean every story**


	2. Chapter 2

Lenalee and Lavi disappeared the moment the four were shown to their room at the inn they were to stay at. Allen got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he noticed they were gone. It was the feeling of impending doom. There were three people that could bring the impending doom upon him. Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi. But there is a high chance that Kanda will do the killing in all three cases. Allen shivered at the thought of Kanda being his true love.

'_Just what the hell?' _Allen thought as he unpacked his bag, a million things running through his mind.

Kanda cleared his throat and all turned to him, surprised by the sudden break in silence. "This doesn't change anything, I still hate you. Try anything and I'll rip of your arm and feed it to some wild dogs." Kanda stated, lying through his teeth as he pulled at the sting on his finger. Allen mumbled under his breath as he put away the rest of his things. Kanda sat down on the couch that was shoved into the corner of the room.

_'Shit!'_ Kanda mentally cursed _'Now he fucking knows! Godfuckingdammit!' _

"Hey Kanda?"

"What is it, Moyashi."

"If you hate me, then why is there a string?" Allen asked with a smirk.

"It's not based off one person's feelings dumb ass it would be mutual and shit. So, I suggest you shut the tunnel leading to your private black hole and stop asking meaningless questions."

"Okay, sheesh it was only a question."

"Is that all you want?"

"No, I just wanted to say...umm...Ilikeyoutoo." Allen blurted out, turning a shade of red closely resembling the color of the string.

"What?" Kanda questioned, making sure what he heard was what was said

"What!" Allen replied avoiding the question as he slowly backed away until he walked into the door. Allen fumbled with the door knob, and once the door was opened, Allen turned around and ran from the room.

* * *

During dinner Allen sat as far away from Kanda as he could, building a wall around himself with his empty plates and squishing himself against the wall.

"What's got you so embarrassed Allen?" Lavi asked with a large grin.

"Yeah, Allen. What's got you so spazzed out?" Lenalee asked, smirking along with her companion.

"N-nothing! And shouldn't you two be off on a date or some shit! You two are 'destined lovers' apparently!" Allen snapped back with a smirk forming.

"We are not!" The two yelled in union

"That's not what the sting says ~" Allen sang in mocking tone.

"Alright fine! We've been dating for a few months happy?!" Lenalee admitted.

"Will you dumbfucks shut up?! I'm trying to eat and I don't want to hear this stupid love mumbo jumbo!" Kanda yelled slamming his hands down onto the table loudly.

"Says the guy who loves Allen~" Lavi mocked

"What did you say?" Kanda growled.

"I'm stating the facts. And this is where we take our leave." Lavi stated, grabbing Lenalee's hand and pulled her from the booth. The two left in the booth, ate in silence. Well, as silent as you could be when inhaling plate fulls of food.

"So what were you saying earlier?" Kanda asked, putting his chopsticks down next to his empty plate. Allen swallowed the food he'd been eating.

"Oh nothing~I just said that I like you too. Is that so bad?" Allen replied trying to keep his blush from being noticed. Kanda reached across the table and grabbed Allen's shirt, pulling him halfway across.

"What's this 'too' part you keep talking about? I never said anything remotely similar to that!"

"The string is enough proof, don't you agree?" Allen smirked.

"Well-I no. Shut-up. I don't like you idiot, quite the opposite." Kanda defended, gripping Allen's shirt tighter.

"Will you shut-up already and kiss me?!" Allen demanded, pulling Kanda closer and kissing him. Kanda smiled against Allen's lips and kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh." Lavi started, wide-eyed standing in the doorway of the room. Allen and Kanda quickly stopped what they were doing.

"My." Lenalee continued, putting a hand over her gaped mouth.

"God." Lavi finished

"Get out!" Kanda demanded from his position above Allen.

"B-but this is our room!" Lavi protested, looking away as Kanda began kissing Allen once more.

"Listen, Baka Usagi." Kanda demanded removing his tongue from Allen's mouth, Allen was bright red in embarrassment. "We all share a room, and last night we left so you and Lenalee could have your 'alone time'. Now, I suggest you two leave before I tell Komui about this secret relationship of yours."

"You wouldn't dare!" Lenalee gasped.

"Oh...I think he would, Lenalee. And I don't know about you but I like being alive very much, so lets leave them be for a few hours." Lavi suggested and pulled Lenalee from the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Allen sighed from beneath Kanda.

"Where were we?" Kanda asked as he began unbuttoning the last buttons of Allen's shirt. Allen frowned and shoved him off.

"What is it?" Kanda asked and Allen glared at him.

"Can't you I don't know, not maul me in front of our friends!" Allen stated and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"They aren't my friends, they may be yours but they are certainly not mine." Kanda retorted.

"Yeah whatever you say." Allen said, beginning to button his shirt.

"Are you mad at me or some shit?"

"Just...forget it. I'll be back later." Allen said, standing and leaving the room. Kanda sighed and sat down on the bed. He fell backwards and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

"Stupid Kanda...stupid string. One true love of your life my life my ass. He's such a jerk! How could he do that? Just maul me in front of our friends why don't you. You might not care, but that was embarrassing! You don't just do that!" Allen mumbled to himself as he walked down the street. People stared as he talked to himself, but he was too pissed off to care.

"Allen? Are you alright?" Lavi asked from behind him. Allen spun around and frowned.

"He's so insensitive. 'let me continue where we left off'. You guys were right there!" Allen ranted

"Allen, it's okay. Just calm down." Lenalee smiled.

"No, no, no. It isn't 'okay'. I'm sure if I hadn't stopped him, he would have, you know and..." Allen said, trailing off trying to find the right words. Lavi and Lenalee laughed, and Allen rolled his eyes.

"See you later." Allen said stalking off as the two continued to laugh. Allen walked back to the hotel after a few hours of wandering the city.

"You still pissed at me?" Kanda asked hugging Allen from behind. Allen jumped at the sudden contact and shrugged him off.

"Don't do that to me! We're in the middle of the goddamn street, you scared the shit out of me." Allen lectured and Kanda smirked as Allen fumed.

"I won't do it again, so calm down." Kanda smiled and Allen crossed his arms.

"Is there something you want?" Allen growled

"If I say 'you' you'll get mad won't you?" Kanda asked and Allen rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go for a walk." Kanda stated taking Allen's hand and dragging him down the street.

"Listen, Moyashi." Kanda started.

"For the last time, my name is Allen." Allen corrected.

"Allen," Kanda said, "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"Is the infamous Kanda Yuu, apologizing?!" Allen laughed and Kanda wrapped his arms around him.

"You idiot." Kanda whispered before kissing him.


End file.
